Lucky Me
by Krys Yuy
Summary: [Tamaki x Kaoru] Oneshot. When Kaoru and Tamaki accidentally stumble upon a tender moment between Hikaru and Haruhi, the blonde host reacts in a completely unexpected way. Not that Kaoru’s complaining.


**Lucky Me**  
Author: Krys Yuy  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Pairing: Tamaki/Kaoru, Hikaru/Haruhi  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used.  
Warning: Spoilers up to Volume 7 of the manga. If you don't know about Mori's and Hunny's little brothers, move along. Perhaps a bit OOC?  
Notes: Yes, this is a crack pairing. But it's a pairing I've come to love in my own warped mind. Please don't read if you're not open to it. Thanks. Though I've read shounen-ai for a couple years now, this is actually my first shounen-ai fic I've written myself. So I'm a bit nervous. I also don't know if I pinned down Yasuchika and Satoshi's characters right. Still, I hope you enjoy. This is intended to be a one-shot, but who knows? I may write more.  
Summary: When Kaoru and Tamaki accidentally stumble upon a tender moment between Hikaru and Haruhi, the blonde host reacts in a completely unexpected way. Not that Kaoru's complaining.

* * *

"Honestly, where did Hikaru go at a time like this?"

Kaoru scratched his head as he walked outside into the gardens. It was rare for the Hitachiin brothers to be separated for any length of time. Hikaru could have only one reason for being gone so long.

'_Don't tell me he's–'_ Kaoru smiled to himself. _'So he's finally making his move. I guess our talk this morning knocked some sense into him. At least he waited until after club hours though.'_ He looked around at the empty grounds – most students were already gone by this time of day.

The Host Club had just closed after another usual day of charming the ladies and treating them to tea and sweets. The club was still as popular as it was a year ago when Tamaki established it. Though Hunny and Mori had graduated, their little brothers had taken their place. Yasuchika was reluctant, but Satoshi had cheerfully dragged him into joining the most popular social club in school after hearing his older brother's stories. Mori, though not particularly vocal, had confided in his younger brother that the Host Club was among the best of his memories from Ouran.

Satoshi, always eager to follow his older brother's footsteps, was determined to become a member of the club. Yasuchika, after a bit of prompting from his best friend and some manipulation on Kyoya's end, ultimately joined in an effort to prove that he could beat his brother's quota of customers. The two first years were quite a success, especially when placed together handling their clients. Their friendship was genuine and their appeal laid in the fact that they were quite the opposite of their older brothers. Also, the way Satoshi manhandled Yasuchika when he was being out of line just made the girls swoon all the more.

Though, Kaoru thought a bit smugly, the two had yet to beat his brotherly love performance with Hikaru.

Haruhi, meanwhile, was still disguised as a boy working at the club. She had become such an integral part of their lives that Kaoru wasn't sure he wanted to think about what would happen after they all graduated together. Her debt had yet to be paid back, but Kaoru suspected she no longer cared, though Kyoya was probably still keeping track just for calculation's sake. He worked as efficiently as ever as the club's Shadow King, planning activities while making sure the club gained the maximum profit.

Some things never changed, while other things… Kaoru stared deeply at the petals of a white rose bush, eyes softening.

_Other things…_

"Kaoru!"

The younger Hitachiin whirled around in surprise, eyes wide, as the object of his thoughts came barreling upon him. "Milord!"

The blonde king of the Host Club caught the twin's hands in his own, squeezing them worriedly. "Have you seen Haruhi? I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her today! And I wanted to share with her my newest discovery from my search of the best commoner gourmet food."

Tamaki looked to be too caught up in himself, so Kaoru hoped he didn't notice the red tint on his cheeks. He cleared his throat. "No milord, but I'm looking for Hikaru." Though he really wasn't anymore, he felt like he had to make up something. "He was supposed to go back to our classroom to pick up something, but I couldn't find him there."

"Oh?" The blonde's eyes lit up and he started dragging the younger Hitachiin with him deeper into the garden. "Then let's find the both of them together!" He let only one of Kaoru's hands go as he held the other one tightly in his grasp. The brown haired teenager followed his president willingly, though he could have easily broken away if he so desired.

The truth was Kaoru didn't want him to let go.

Some things never changed, while other things… were very different.

–

"Kaoru." Hikaru's voice was hushed as he spoke from his side of the bed. "Kaoru!"

"Hikaru?" He rubbed at his eyes sleepily and glanced at the clock. It read 2:11AM and he groaned, placing a hand over his face. "What is it?"

"I don't know what to do…"

Kaoru's ears perked up and he spread his fingers open to look at his brother. Hikaru was biting his lip, looking unsure and nervous. Kaoru lowered his hand and reached out to take his brother's. "Tell me." They were lying down on their sides, facing each other.

"What should I do about Haruhi? You know how I feel about her…" He looked into his twin's eyes steadily, drawing strength from their connection. "It's already been a year, and I–" He hesitated.

"Go on." Kaoru urged him, nudging him just a bit with his foot.

Hikaru shook his head stubbornly. "It's gonna sound corny," he mumbled.

His twin grinned, punching him in the shoulder. "When has that ever stopped you?"

"Idiot," the older Hitachiin murmured, averting his gaze.

Kaoru placed a hand on his brother's cheek. "Hikaru…" he said gently.

"I–" His embarrassment was evident in the bright blush that formed on his face. "I want her to be mine."

"Then you have to tell her," Kaoru advised calmly, moving his hands away from his brother's body. "That's the only way anything can change."

"Tell her?" The usually confident Hitachiin twin looked slightly pale.

"Well, it's that, or…" Kaoru smiled pleasantly. "You can pine after her for the rest of your life."

"I don't pine after girls!"

"That's what you've been doing for the past year, isn't it?" Kaoru knew his words hit home when his twin winced. Though he was always careful to step lightly when handling Hikaru's feelings, if his brother wanted to change his relationship with Haruhi, then he could only be honest. And that also meant Kaoru had to be honest with himself as well. "Besides, you better make a move before Tamaki-senpai does." It hurt even as he said it.

Hikaru's eyes widened. "Milord…?"

"You know what you have to do, right?" Kaoru sighed and scooted closer to his twin, ducking his head beneath the other's chin. A faint smile crossed his lips as Hikaru instinctively wrapped his arms around him. "Honesty is the only way to go with Haruhi. If it isn't said directly, she could misunderstand you."

"Aa…" His arms tightened around his brother. "I'll tell her." He buried his face in his twin's hair. "Thank you."

He nodded silently, already beginning to drift back asleep to the sound of Hikaru's heartbeat.

"Kaoru?"

He felt the quiet murmur ruffle his hair ever so slightly. "Hmm?"

"Isn't there anything you want?"

_What I want?_

Kaoru never kept anything from his twin, but this was something he embraced so close to his heart that he didn't want anyone to ever touch it. It had always been the two of them against the world. But now they were teetering on the edge of something greater. Kaoru could already feel their carefully woven world beginning to tear. He only wanted to be a little selfish. Just once.

So he held a tiny piece of his heart to himself.

"No," he lied, closing his eyes, "there's nothing I want."

–

Kaoru didn't know when he started to like Tamaki in _that_ way. At first, Kaoru thought Tamaki was an idiot – always butting into other people's business. But before he knew it, he started to like him as a person after the fool had made him and his brother laugh so many times, insisting that they all be friends. Then he respected the blonde after finding about his mother and his situation at home with his grandmother.

Gradually, Kaoru began to see that Tamaki's exotic flair and emotions for the people around him were genuine. His selflessness wasn't an act. He had a will and positive attitude that could change the people around him. The respect Kaoru felt grew throughout the first year of the Host Club, and that slowly turned into admiration.

The admiration planted the seeds for what would be a futile crush. After all, Tamaki's whole purpose in life, at least for now, was to make girls happy. _Girls_. One girl above all the rest. Haruhi. Kaoru almost felt guilty that he suggested his brother make a move when Tamaki had no idea. But he wanted his brother to be happy above all else. That and – he thought a bit stubbornly – if the idiot king hadn't made a move by now, then it wasn't exactly Kaoru's fault, right? He didn't have any ulterior motives whatsoever.

Right.

He wasn't jealous of Haruhi. He wasn't envious at all! His feelings were just in limbo, so he didn't know what to do with them. But recently, an unsettling thought had been creeping up. With the way he felt around Tamaki lately, he might already be in –

"Kaoru, are you okay?"

The blonde's question snapped Kaoru back to reality, and he realized that the two of them had only traveled further into the maze. "I'm fine," he said hurriedly before Tamaki could repeat the question. "But do you know where you're going?"

"Of course I do!" he answered confidently. "This maze is all too easy for someone like me."

Kaoru resisted the urge to sigh. "Really?"

"Don't worry! I'm sure we'll find Hikaru and Haruhi in no time!" Tamaki looked back to wink at him.

Kaoru ducked his head and looked down at their joined hands. The blonde president was still leading him around, and hadn't let go of their connection. Kaoru didn't know whether to be pleased or frustrated. He wanted Tamaki to hold his hand because he _wanted_ to, not just out of some childish whim.

The two hosts turned around a corner in the garden and immediately froze at the scene unfolding in front of them. Hikaru was speaking in soft tones to Haruhi underneath the shade of the rose-covered gazebo. The older Hitachiin looked very serious, but Haruhi's face was turned away from the two intruders, so they couldn't possibly guess what she was thinking. Suddenly, as if on cue of their arrival, Hikaru began leaning closer towards her. The distance between their faces was getting smaller and smaller and smaller –

Kaoru didn't even want to chance a peek at Tamaki's face. He knew that the blonde was probably getting redder by the second and was about ready to blow up. So Kaoru swiftly grabbed his senpai's arm and dragged him even deeper into the maze, going the opposite direction of where his brother was sharing an intimate moment with Haruhi.

'_Got to get away as far as possible,'_ he thought determinedly.

When they were about to pass another gazebo, Tamaki dug his heels in the ground, effectively slowing down the younger Hitachiin. "Kaoru, stop! It's okay." He let go of the twin's hand and when it took a second longer for Kaoru to actually release his hand in return, he didn't say anything. He just walked over to the bench underneath the gazebo and sat down, sighing and looking up at the roses.

Kaoru approached him cautiously and slowly sat down next to him. When Tamaki didn't say anything, the twin took his silence as acceptance and relaxed.

After a moment, Tamaki quietly asked, "Kaoru, you would do anything for him, wouldn't you?"

Kaoru didn't need him to specify who he was talking about. "He is my brother – my _twin_. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him."

Tamaki thought both of his mother and Haruhi, and smiled wistfully. "I know what you mean."

Kaoru guessed at the blonde's thoughts and scowled. How could he look so peaceful when the woman he wanted was being taken by Hikaru? Where were the dramatics? Kaoru wasn't even sure why _he_ was getting upset instead.

"Is there something you want to say to me?"

Kaoru glanced at Tamaki, but the blonde was still looking up as if he hadn't a care in the world. As if he hadn't just almost barged in on a love scene between two of his close friends. "Honestly milord, I thought you'd be more upset."

This time Tamaki did look at him. He gave him a lopsided smile. "She is like a daughter to me."

The younger Hitachiin raised an eyebrow. "Beg your pardon, but you're full of crap, milord."

The blonde looked scandalized and he turned to Kaoru earnestly. "But she is! I care for her deeply!"

He rolled his eyes. "You mean you like her."

Tamaki looked confused. "Of course I like her."

His heart twisted even as he emphasized, "So you _like_ her."

The blonde's eyes widened in realization. "No! No, no, no!" Tamaki grabbed Kaoru's shoulders and started shaking him. "A father can't like his daughter that way!"

Kaoru pried himself away, now even more puzzled than ever. "Then you're not going to object to Hikaru and Haruhi's relationship."

Tamaki seemed to calm down and he looked towards the sky again. "If he makes her happy…"

"He will. Haruhi is very important to him." Kaoru smiled a bit sadly, a bit fondly. "I can't say he won't make any mistakes, but he's going to try. I'll be there to help him."

"Then… isn't there anyone important to you, Kaoru?" Tamaki's voice had gone soft, quiet… tensed. "Is there a Haruhi somewhere in this school for you?"

"Another Haruhi?" He chuckled. "No, not likely."

The blonde looked at him, and the younger Hitachiin was unable to read his expression. "Why not?"

Kaoru smiled, getting ready to enjoy the shock that would surely follow. "I'm gay, milord."

Instead of the "Wwwwhhhhhhaaaaattttttt!" he was expecting, Tamaki returned his smile with a secret one of his own. "I thought so."

He blinked. "You thought so?" he echoed.

"I have a certain sense about these things, Kaoru." He winked. "Besides, I am too."

Kaoru blinked again. Surely he didn't mean… "I beg your pardon, milord. I don't think I heard you right."

"I think you heard me just fine, _Kaoru_."

The way Tamaki murmured his name put a blush on his cheeks. _'Ah! What's going on!'_ he thought dizzily as the self-proclaimed host king started to lean towards him. The younger Hitachiin gripped Tamaki's shirt tightly, looking up at him warily. "Am I dreaming?"

"Just the same dream as me."

Before the Hitachiin twin could protest the utter corniness of the blonde's sentence, their lips met.

And Kaoru melted.

But a part of his mind resisted – the part that was even now firmly integrated into the world of his and Hikaru's. The world that had slowly started to unravel ever since they first met the blonde 'king' who seemed to come from another lifetime. Ever since he invited them to play the game that promised to be fun forever. His mind started to protest loudly.

_What are you doing? This is _Tamaki_! He's just a drama queen who doesn't know his left from his right. The foolish, idiotic king!_

Kaoru found he could easily ignore the protests when Tamaki was distracting him oh-so-nicely. He moaned into the blonde's mouth as he did something especially talented with his tongue. He felt dizzy and excited and lightheaded and – where did he learn how to do _that_?

His mind still wouldn't shut up. _Are you actually falling in love with him!_

Tamaki was pushing him against the bench, demanding more of him without even speaking. Kaoru turned himself over willingly as he gripped the sides of the blonde's blazer.

_**Yes.**_

Kaoru just let himself feel. Tamaki's warmth was different from Hikaru's – not better or worse – just different. Different in a good way. He was just so close and he felt so _nice_… Kaoru responded even more forcefully, secretly delighted when Tamaki pushed back urgently, their lips moving against each other shamelessly. He grinned against the blonde's mouth. Definitely a good way.

This_ is what I want._

His mind mysteriously quieted down, but Kaoru was too caught up in other things to notice anymore.

Their lungs eventually demanded air and they pulled away from each other a bit reluctantly, both gasping, though their faces weren't far from each other.

"As you can see, I've had my eye on someone else for quite some time now." Tamaki swept his fingers through the younger teenager's soft locks fondly. "I have never liked Haruhi that way."

"Well…" Kaoru panted slightly as he stared up hazily into intense violet eyes. "She doesn't know what she's missing."

Tamaki was already leaning into him again, hiding a tender smile. "Lucky you."

"Yeah…" Kaoru grinned impishly, winding his arms around Tamaki's neck and pulling him even closer. "Lucky me."


End file.
